bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Next Arc If thats the case ill go along with whatever is decided the best course of action. That seems to be the best course because the information presented is filler and the way the anime rewrote the ending of the arc (which i find to be questionable).--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Uploads I am heading out to a party in a few minutes but I will be back a little later tonight. Tell me what you need and I will get them when I get home.-- Ichigo Arrival In Karakura.jpg Kurohitsugi Full Power.jpg Fully Powered Kurohitsugi.jpg Ichigo Slashes Aizen.jpg That was what I could get. They are only slightly better quality. Included in there is a different shot of Kurohitsugi that was a little clearer in case you would prefer to use that. Those are from the raw which I am not sure whether it is 480 or 720p. I will go through the sub and see if it is better quality.-- 438. Knuckle Down I see you removed this strange "||190px|Cover of 438." which somehow slipped into my change of the summary box´s contents. I didn´t add this myself and was a bit surprised, too. Must have been a glitch in the edit page for this box or whatever. Anyway, thanks for your help. Rh73 (talk) 20:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Arrancar Names Recently you left me a message about the romanizations of Baraggan and Lilynette - and yes, I am aware that the romanizations "Barraggan/Barragan" and "Lilinette" are incorrect. However, have you ever considered what someone may feel if they were spelling Lilynette as "Lilinette" and were suddenly and bluntly told that they were wrong? I say this as someone who has expericed it, and it just seemed rude. The only reason I took away the "incorrectly" in the introductions is because to those who do not have the original manga or the MASKED databook, such as I and many of my friends, the "incorrectly" is basically a criticizing slap in the face. Simply to clarify, I am not attempting to insult you, only to make you aware of the feelings of others. Since you asked so nicely, I will not change the Arrancar pages in such a way again. Thank you for your diligence. Sincerly yours, RabbitBleachFan (talk) 22:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC)RabbitBleachFan Re: Re: Blocking Thanks. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 23:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Memories of Nobody Animation Error? Hey Arrancar! I just wanted to ask you, in the first Bleach movie, at the moment when Hitsugaya and the others appear to help Ichigo (around 01:05:00), is there an animation error, or are my eyes deceiving me, because, it seems that there is an extra Shinigami to Hitsugaya's left, and I don't recall ever seeing him. Can you try and verify whether it is an animation error or just an error on my behalf? Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 07:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Kokuto Article But, do you think the article was up to the standard of being placed as a comprehensive article on the wiki? Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 08:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to see if it would acullay change....... cause on other sites it doesnt allow you to make changes... so uhh idk.... hi?????? Uh....idk what u r talking about... im not all into vocabulary.. Feat. Votes Tie-break vote for featured article/picture is needed: Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators#March's Features 11:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Help If you could help me with my profile it would be greatly appreciated, but be forewarned it is a OC page...Kentaro Kenpachi Kurosaki (talk) 21:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you insane? There is absolutely NO way ichigo only weighs 134 lbs! And there is absolutely no way Yammamoto could only weigh 115 lbs! I am 5'4 and I weigh 136! And i'm slim btw. Ichigo has a large amount of muscle mass, It doesn't take someone with even half a brain to know 134 lbs is a ridiculously stupid estimate. And have you seen the head captains muscle mass?? He's ripped, and even if he wasn't he would have to be starving himself to only weigh 115. I don't know where you got your figures but they are seriously messed up. And not just those two, I have found multiple problems with the proportions of many other charachters. If you don't change them to be realistic at least stop being beligerant and let me do it. All this is obvious. I find it very hard to believe those are estimates made by Kubo himself. And I am sorry if I wasn't allowed to make any edits, but I was under the impression It was ok for users to do so. Are you sure Tite Kubo gave those numbers? oh sorry Horkytorky (talk) 23:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well I don't doubt that your conversions are correct. I suppose kubo didn't think to put much thought into those numbers =/. But he is a busy guy, lol. Well I apologize again. So where could I read these policies? Bleach Wiki Best Points Hey, Arrancar! I just wanted to ask you, since the committee has declined my application, I've been feeling kinda depressed, so I want to know what you think are my best aspects on Bleach Wiki. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 09:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) My most sincere apologies... I'm sorry to burden you with the problems of a wiki you have likely never even looked at, but I have few other places I'm comfortable turning to... Hello, I am .Seshat. of the D.Gray-man wiki, formerly Emmi11 of this wiki, and I don't know if this is allowed or not... but I need help. Several months ago the D.Gray-man wiki gained a new editor, one who seemed to know quite a bit more about source editing insofar as templates for infoboxes and the like, and due to this editors multiple, helpful edits and their knowledge of adminship (they are an admin on several other wikis), they were granted adminship by one of the D.Gray-man wiki's resident admins. Once this user became an admin, they swept through the entire site and changed everything, seemingly, for the better; a cleaner look, a Facebook widget, a new design for the homepage and everything that entails. They were always available for messaging with problems and answered in a timely fashion, helping to improve small issues and block problem editors. Unfortunately... This admin had become the only admin in the last few months who acted in this fashion. One of our admins hasn't logged in since 2008, another in two months, and yet another logged in today but hasn't done anything about the drama that has occurred... The drama being that this new admin, the only consistently active admin, has just today been accused of plagiarism and has made the announcement that they are quitting all wikias, 'forever'. I panicked and asked this user for adminship of both the wiki and the Facebook so I could protect the wiki from destruction, and I have been granted both, but... I'm lost. In their final hours, this admin has been undoing and deleting many of the templates and headers they have been accused of plagiarizing, replacing everything with the most basic of things and doing their best to leave us with what they can... while not making anything that fits into the design they had 'made' for the wiki. ...I don't know how to do any of what they're doing; blocking, protecting, deleting seem to be just a simple click away, so I can figure that out, and I can do basic maintenance like working out issues with double and broken redirects, but designing a new homepage, creating custom templates, editing welcome messages and the rest of the more complex things... I just don't know how to do any of that. I'm not asking for you to drop everything and hold my hand; I know you and the other admins at this wiki are always busy, either with your own lives or with things on this wiki, but if I ever run into trouble... could I possibly ask you for help? This whole situation is embarrassing, stressful, and I just don't know what else to do... I'm sorry if this is against any of your policies, and I'm sorry if I'm just filling your talk page with spam or anything that could be considered vandalism, but even though I don't really edit here, the Bleach wiki has always been the place I turn to to look over if I'm unsure about anything. Again, I'm so sorry for bugging you. I'm just... not prepared to do this by myself... .Seshat. (talk) 18:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Multiverse Hi,I was interrested if you could make this page as a multiverse with more langauges I would make for my laungage.Please answer fast. Thank you! SIchigo Problem But that is problem I don't know to make a wiki.It is to complicated for me.Yes,my language is Croatian. To bad that you can't help thanks anyway. Hey Arrancar, do you know why there isn't a personal page for Aizen? I don't mean to sound accusitory, just curious. Horkytorky (talk) 22:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC)